Blue
"Yo! Finalmente cheguei aqui, hein? Eu não estava com vontade de Cinnabar, mas agora eu estou pronto para lutar contra você. ... Você está me dizendo que você conquistou todos os Academias em Johto? Heh! Os Ginásios de Johto devem ser muito patéticos então. Ei, não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou saber se você é bom ou não lutando contra você agora. Pronto, Johto Champ? " rightBlue Carvalho (japonês: オーキド · グリーン Green Ōkido) é rival do jogador em jogos da Geração I e seus remakes, e é um campeão de Pokémon por um tempo curto. Durante os jogos Generation II, Blue serve como o líder do ginásio do Ginásio de Viridian City, na ausência de Giovanni. Blue é único como um Gym Leader, porque ele não tem nenhum tipo definido para sua Academia, e em vez disso usa uma variedade de Pokémon. Ele dá o emblema Terra para formadores capazes de derrotá-lo. No Anime Artigo Principal: Gary Carvalho Blue nunca foi oficialmente apresentado na série de anime Pokémon. Ele é, no entanto, a base para o personagem Gary Carvalho. Aparição de Gary, atitude, e as relações com outros personagens foi modelado após e é semelhante ao Blue. Nos Games Como observado anteriormente, Blue serve como Rival do jogador na Geração I e Geração III jogos remake. Em Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold e SoulSilver (Gerações II e IV), Blue tem um papel menos envolvidos, como a Viridian City Gym Leader. Red e Blue Em Pokémon Red and Blue, o jogador encontra primeiro Blue no laboratório do Professor Carvalho, onde ele dá tanto um Pokémon inicial. Apesar de o primeiro jogador Blue reunião no início de jogos, os personagens têm evidentemente conhecemos há muito tempo, como afirma o Professor Oak. Tal como acontece com todos os leftJogos, o que Pokémon o jogador escolhe, o rival (Blue) vai escolher o tipo que é eficaz contra ela (por exemplo jogador escolhe Bulbasaur (grama), rival irá escolher Charmander (Fogo). Mais tarde, depois de receber a Pokédex, Blue vai expor para encontrar todos os Pokémon e estar um passo à frente do jogador. À medida que o jogador avança no jogo, ele / ela vai encontrar seu rival em vários locais e têm que combatê-las o tempo todo. No entanto, o jogador não lutar Blue em Lavender Town, quando ele aparecer. Perto do final, depois de receber todos os oito Badges e derrotar toda a Elite Four, é revelado que a Blue já venceu a Elite Four e tornou-se o Campeão Pokémon. Desafiá-lo, o jogador Blue ira batalhar pelo título, e quando derrotado, Professor Oak vai entrar e empossar o jogador para o Hall of Fame. A Aparição de Blue nos jogos originais muda duas vezes da aparência original, ao longo do jogo. O segundo aspecto é similar ao primeiro, com a adição de uma mochila e uma Pokébola. O terceiro (aparência campeão), parece quase completamente diferente, com um novo traje e cabelo diferente. Em Pokémon: Yellow 250px|right O papel de Blue na Yellow é semelhante ao da versão de Red e Blue. Neste jogo, no entanto, sua aparência é mais parecida com a aparição de Gary da série anime. Além disso, em vez de escolher o Pokémon oposto, Blue escolhe Eevee como é o único, enquanto que o jogador tem de tomar Pikachu. As duas primeiras batalhas com o Blue são o fator decisivo para que o seu Eevee vai evoluir. É decidido se o jogador ganha ou perde as batalhas no laboratório do Professor Carvalho e em Route 22, ou simplesmente ignora a última área. Nestes jogos, a aparência de Blue também altera duas vezes depois de um tempo, embora não tão dramática quanto a aparência campeão nos jogos Red e Blue. O sprite de batalha simplesmente estão em novas poses cada vez. Ele ainda é o campeão até derrotá-lo. No Mangá center Blue Oak (Em japonês: オーキド · グリーン Green Ōkido) é um semi-protagonista dos arcos Red, Green & Blue, Gold, Silver e Cristal e Esmeralda aniversário é 22 de novembro (Sagitário). Ele normalmente serve como um rival de Pokémon Adventures. Ele também foi protagonista no arco FireRed & LeafGreen. O Blue tem é de 16 anos de idade a partir do arco Emerald e seu e amigo de Red. É revelado que Blue treinou com Chuck, o líder de ginásio de Cianwood. Portanto, ele sabe muito de artes marciais. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Treinadores Categoria:Masculino